Silak the hedgehog adventures
by The Dimenssionalist
Summary: the Dimenssionalist comes to Mobius! the adventures of Silak the Hedgehog!


A/N: it's worlds like these that are pretty strange. Since there seems to be a lot of travel between these two planets- Mobius and a different Earth- I've simply decided to call this the "Mobian" dimension. Also, I noticed that I didn't become a human (or wizard) like I normally do. I was a freakin hedgehog! Well, that's what everyone said I was anyways. I certainly didn't look like the hedgehogs on earth. Anyway, I should explain what it was like when I first showed up.

When I woke up, I was in a tree. First things that popped into my mind "I'm a hedgehog. I'm on a planet called Mobius. There's an alternative planet called very similar to Earth. It's even called Earth. There are beings here similar to Earth animals but have humanoid forms and are more intelligent." That was some pretty helpful information to learn, because the next thing that happened was-

"Hey there" said a blue hedgehog. "I wanted to wait till you were done with your nap, but that's _my _favorite branch"

"Oh. Sorry about that." I said. "I don't even remember falling asleep here."

"Oh yeah! I've been there pal!" he said. "So what's your name?"

"My name is-"I panicked for a moment because I realized I hadn't learned my name yet in this dimension. "Silak. Silak the hedgehog." _There's_ the name.

"Cool. My name's Sonic" he said.

Before I could say anything else, the tree exploded.

"Bwahahahahahahahahha!" came a voice. "Prepare to die Sonic the hedgehog!"

At that point, another missile was fired.

"Bring it on Eggman!" yelled Sonic, before running away from the missile aimed towards him.

"Wow" I said. "You're fast!"

"They don't call me Sonic for nothing!" he said with a grin. "Now I'll show you what else I can do!"

He jumped into the air; curled into a spinning ball and rushed the small ship that guy called "Eggman" was in. I didn't expect much to happen but it did some pretty critical damage to the ship.

"Gah!" said Eggman. "You'll pay for that Sonic!"

A slot opened up in the front of the ship revealing a laser.

"Prepare to die!" he said.

At this point, I acted on instincts. I ran towards Sonic at speeds that shouldn't be possible. I managed to push him out of the way of the beam.

"Wow." He said. "_You're_ pretty fast!"

After realizing what kind of powers I had in this world, I decided to give Sonic's spin dash a try. I copied the same movements as him and rushed Eggman's laser.

"You annoying little hedgehogs! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Yelled Eggman.

Me and Sonic nodded to each other and we both had the same idea.

"DOUBLE SPIN DASH ATTACK!" we yelled in unison.

The power from that attack completely destroyed Eggman's ship. Seeing as he was unconscious and lying on the floor, we decided to leave him alone and walk away.

"Man why didn't you tell me you could run so fast?" said Sonic.

"I didn't know I could run so fast." I said.

"Well thanks for your help with Eggman. I've gotta find me a new tree to sleep in. Later!" he said.

Before I could even say "bye" the hedgehog took off.

"Well, that was strange." I said.

Since I had no real destination in mind, I decided to just try out my new speeds and run. It felt weird just running and running without any real purpose or destination. I felt good just running to run. Normally when I enter a dimension, what I'm supposed to do is set. Go to school, stay in camp, hang out with these people, and defeat those people. But in this world I had no responsibilities. I didn't know anyone but Sonic sort of and I didn't have any job or plan or anything. I ran for an hour maybe before I found something interesting. An island floating in the sky.

"Now how am I gonna get up there?" I wondered.

Since I had all the time in the world and nothing else to do, I used my new speed to gather all the materials I could and I made a makeshift ramp.

"Okay" I said out loud. "It seems sturdy enough."

After running back for a head start, I blasted towards my ramp and shot all the up to the island. When I looked down and noticed how far down the ground was, I realized I never gave much thought into what would happen if the ramp were to fail. Thankfully, it never came to that. I made it to the island safe and sound.

"Wow." I said, looking at the scenery. "This place is ama-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY ISLAND!?" yelled another unknown voice.

_Aw, great _I thought. _What now?_

In front of me stood a tall muscular echidna with boxing glove hands that seemed like they would hurt a lot if he punched me.

"My name's Silak." I said, trying to remain friendly.

"I'm Knuckles. Now tell me, why are you here?" said Knuckles. "Is it for the Master Emerald?"

"What's the Master Emerald?" I asked.

"Huh? You don't know?" he asked.

"Nope. What is it?"

"Hmm." Hummed knuckles. "I don't think you're lying. And I'm really good at pointing out liars" (A/N: I found out later that there have been several instances when he was terrible at pointing out liars)

"I'll show you what the Master Emerald is." He said. "Follow me."

I followed him through the island until we reached what looked like a shrine to something. In the middle stood a giant, green emerald.

"Is that the Master Emerald?" I asked.

"Yep" said knuckles. "It's stronger than the seven Chaos Emeralds combined. With it, I can neutralize the power of the Chaos Emeralds. It's also what keeps this island afloat."

"Wow." Was all I could say. I was standing in front of something so powerful that it keeps this entire island in the sky. "Wait. What are Chaos Emeralds?"

"They are seven gems of incredible power." Started Knuckles. "No one is sure of their origin but they seemed linked to the ancient Babylon's and these things called Gaia Temples. Each one of them gives the user incredible chaos powers. If all seven emeralds are gathered, a miracle happens."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I know a guy named Sonic the hedgehog." Said knuckles. "He uses them to go into his "Super" form and defeat powerful enemies. He once died and me and some other gathered the emeralds so we could bring him back to life. There was also a time when the planet broke apart and he used the emeralds to restore the world."

"Hey I know Sonic" I said.

"Is that so?" said Knuckles. "I'm almost not surprised. Sonic seems to bump into everyone at some point or another."

"So where are the Chaos Emeralds?" I asked. "Shouldn't they all be here by the Master Emerald so they can be safe?"

"Ha-ha!" laughed Knuckles. "I like the way you think. Sadly, it's not that easy. After all seven are used they scatter all over the place. Sooner or later they're all brought back together, but Sonic went super to defeat Eggman a few days ago so it might take a while. I normally just wait until the next horrible disaster to start looking for them."

"But it seems like they'd be safer here." I said. "What with the Master Emerald keeping them in check and all. And if someone ever needed to use them, they'd all be in one place."

"I used to think that." said Knuckles. "But I know better now. The Emeralds split apart because that's the perfect way of keeping them safe. It'd be too easy for someone evil to just swoop in and steal them. But if they're all in different places, no one can get them all the easily. Plus, most people don't get to this island the way you did. They use something called Chaos Control to teleport up. Sometimes they use a spaceship or something like that."

"So there's no real way to keep the safe?" I asked.

"Nope!" said Knuckles. "But we've pulled through so far so something must be going right."

"So you mean to tell me that there aren't any Chaos Emeralds here?" said a different voice.

Me and Knuckles turned to the voices direction. About ten feet away from us stood an evil looking red and black hedgehog.

"Shadow?" said Knuckles. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find the Chaos Emeralds, but apparently, they're not here." said Shadow.

"Correct. I have scanned the area. There are no Chaos Emeralds." Came a more robotic voice.

"Well then. I guess we'll be on our way then" said Shadow.

"Hey!" shouted Knuckles. "You can't just show up, search for the Chaos Emeralds and then just leave like nothing happened! You owe me an explanation."

"You're correct" said Shadow. "I will take the Master Emerald with me. It could prove to be helpful. If anyone else with an emerald tries to stop me, I'll neutralize their powers."

I could already tell that a fight was gonna happen. This black hedgehog named Shadow seemed pretty dangerous. And the fact that he was traveling with a giant robot didn't make me think he was a peaceful guy.

Knuckles struck first. He ran up to punch Shadow but Shadow simple teleported behind him.

"As you can see Knuckles" said Shadow. "I'm more than capable of defeating you without a Chaos Emerald."

Then I did what he didn't see coming. I ran up to him before he could react and kicked him across the shrine.

"How did you move so fast?" asked Shadow. "I've only seen Sonic go that fast!"

"Observation: since there are no chaos emeralds in the area, we should leave instead of wasting time fighting." said the robot.

"Correct" said Shadow. "Let's go Omega."

With that, they left the island and I'm pretty sure I saw the shadow of a bat appear and take Shadow away.

"So" I said. "Does that happen often?"

"Pretty much" said Knuckles. "Shadow doesn't just appear to take the emeralds for no reason though. So there must be some explanation for him checking to see if there were any here. I guess it's time for me to rally team Heroes again. Later Silak."

"Wait" I called. "You're just gonna leave the master Emerald unguarded?"

"Oh don't worry about that." He said. "I've got it monitored 24/7 with security features all over."

With that, he flew off the island.

Seeing as I had nothing left to do, I ran to the edge of the island before realizing something: I had no way to safely get off. I don't know what Knuckles meant by security, but I didn't want to stay and find out. But without any way to fly off or any means of transportation, I was trapped on the island until Knuckles came back. Hopefully with a Chaos Emerald.

Since I had nothing else to do, I went back to the Master Emerald. And I only realized what a mistake it was when it started glowing. Then my mind changed dimensions again, so I'm gonna have to end here. Strange because that doesn't normally happen but trust me, I wanna know what's happening just like you. Till then let's see what else goes horribly wrong .

A/N: hope you enjoyed!


End file.
